Nyotengu: A Tengu's Life
by YuriChan220
Summary: The story of my life. About how I became how I am today. About trust and betrayal...how I learned to trust again. This is my story. Dedicated to Scarletvirus33
1. The story of my Life

**Nyotengu: A Tengu's Life**

 **Protagonist: Nyotengu**

 **Genre: Drama/Friendship**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dead or Alive or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: First off, I would like to dedicate this to my friend, Scarlet-kun. After a bit of planning for the past 3 or 4 months, I finally came up with a story about Nyo and her life. It's all made up just so you know. So...hope you all enjoy it.**

 _My mother once told me that demons are considered monsters. Monsters are scary and often kill. I wasn't like that. No...not since I came to the human world for odd reasons. I wasn't as lucky as I am now. Where the world is peaceful and no trouble. Where the world is full of trust and betrayal...and how I learned to trust again. I remember everything..._


	2. Beginnings

**Chapter 2**

 **Beginnings**

My world was unlike any other. The tengu realm was like time has stopped in the middle of the day. The sun was always in the same place and the sky was always orange colored. To humans, it can be pretty boring, but for us tengus, it was paradise. However, there were more male tengus than females. When I came to this world, in other words, when I was born, Mother told me that males were usually arrogant and overconfident fools that care less about female tengus being around. Maybe that's why Father had been so cold to me.

At first, I did not understand the reason, but as the days went by, I understood why: females were almost human like, and usually beautiful as they got older, while the male tengus are scary and mostly demonic. I was only a child back then. Mother used to tell me to leave Father alone most of the time. However, despite being female and how males treat them, I still wanted to bond with him. I couldn't let his prejudice get the best of me.

However, bonding with him would have to wait. I have to prepare for the upcoming ceremony. I didn't know what it was until it started. Apparently, this year, the tengus are choosing who will be the next ruler of this realm to take this ruler's place. Believe it or not, my own father is the ruler of this realm. Like his father before him, and his father before him. Mother told me male tengus are usually rulers of this realm and I know exactly why that is. But...I noticed things were a bit different.

"Flowers?" I asked one day when I saw the throne. "Aren't male tengus supposed to rule this world?"

Mother didn't say anything. Her expression was somewhat happy, yet regretful. I couldn't understand why she was feeling this way. Father looked like he was stressed as well. They could've chosen any male tengu other my own family, but then again...I was their only child. Why?

Back when I was born, my parents were indecisive on giving me a name. Mostly because Father pretty much ignored the fact that I was their daughter. He treated me just like any other male tengu would treat females. However, Mother was happy. Since she had no idea on a name, she decided to just name me "Nyotengu". I learned that it was Japanese for "female tengu". Though it was weird, I stuck with it and loved the name.

Though, as I got older, I kept wondering the same thing: why do male tengus treat females so badly? Are they jealous that females look more human than they are? I sighed, wishing that tengus would just treat each other as equals.

All the tengus gathered around the throne. Mother gently took my hand.

"It's time," she said softly.

It was then that it all became clear: I, Nyotengu, was chosen to be the next ruler. But...why? I didn't have a chance to ask as she lead me across the red carpet. I watched the many males and few females watching me. I was nervous. Never in my life I was this nervous before. When we got to the throne, both of us turned around and Mother started speaking.

"Your new soon to be ruler," she said, "Nyotengu...the Tengu Princess."

I was at a loss for words. Did Mother do all this...for me?


	3. Days of the Tengu Princess

**Chapter 3**

 **Days of the Tengu Princess**

Ever since that day, I became the very first female to become a soon-to-be ruler. That's right. The very FIRST. I don't know why, but then again, it was Mother's idea in the first place. So, I became the Tengu Princess of the tengu realm. And from that day on, Mother was the one who looked after me while Father was busy with his duties. She taught me anything and everything there was to know about being a tengu princess. How to walk, how to eat, and how to talk with my servants and others.

"It's your responsibility as princess," she said to me one night. "You must be wise and just to those before you. But you must also be careful. Some may or may not be cruel to you. Remember that, Nyotengu."

I promised her that I would. And I kept that promise, especially when I got older. I treated my subjects nicely, they treated me with the same respect, well…some people. Male still treated me just like any other female. But I have no business with them. I have to focus on my duties as princess and keep it a happy for life for everyone.

We tengus are immortal, so it depends on how we develop when we grow up. Believe it or not, I became the most beautiful tengu of all the tengu realm. My appearance is somewhat of a young woman in her early 20's. I stuck with it and accepted for who I am, no matter how badly they treat me.

So far, things have gone well for me. My servants worked hard, my people come to me for advice and worked hard on my duties as princess. However, there was one thing that caught my eye for a while. A male tengu, about older than me, who was my servant as well. I didn't know why, but he looked like he was taking interest in me whenever he served me food or cleaned my room. And he would always come to admire me for some strange reason. At first, I was suspicious of him for always staring at me like that, like maybe planning something awful. But…I knew that jumping to conclusions won't get me anywhere. Next time he comes, I'll ask him.

But it will have to wait until tonight. Right now, my friend Morrigan Aensland from another realm is coming to visit. Quite unusual for a succubus to be in the tengu realm, but I allowed it since I was ruler. Most disagreed, but some accepted this decree and thus, other demons were allowed here. When everything was cleaned up, it was time to send my friend in. Morrigan was a beautiful succubus with long green hair and wearing a sleeveless black bustier-like top adorned with white feathers and a small heart cut out of the midriff; purple nylons emblazoned with bat patterns; black boots; and conspicuous batlike wings protruding from her back and the sides of her head. We've known each other for quite some time, but never actually hung out that much because of my duties as princess. Still, Morrigan visited me whenever she could.

Morrigan arrived just as I was done making a few adjustments in my room. I let her in and both of us sit on the bed, drinking some tea I made. We chatted up a storm for an hour or so. Morrigan was from Makai, another realm different from mine, living with her younger sister, Lilith. She was also immortal just like me, so she never ages, along with her sister. She and Lilith get along very well, almost like a married couple, as I would put it. I always wondered if they have feelings for each other.

I drank my tea, having a grand old time when I decided to ask my question that was on my mind since she got here. So, I told her about the male tengu that always comes to my room to clean, as it is his duty.

"So is this male tengu a stalker do you think?" Morrigan asked.

"I…I don't think so," I replied. Come to think of it, he didn't look like he wanted to stalk me. Or was he?

"Well, how about this? Why don't you just talk to him? I mean, you're kind to all your subjects anyways. Do what you always do."

Morrigan was right. I kept my word to my mother and I should do the same with that male tengu when he comes back to clean my room for the night. I smiled at my friend and nodded, telling her that I'll do what she advised me to do. Both of us spent the rest of the afternoon chatting away and having a grand old time together. Honestly, I couldn't have asked for a better friend than Morrigan.

After she left, I was already on my bed in my lovely red night gown. Honestly, I should be asleep, but staying up wouldn't hurt. What I really wanted was to see him again and take Morrigan's advice. Thought it seemed like forever, but it was about a couple hours before my servant came to clean my room up before bed. And there he was. The male tengu with white wings and that demonic appearance like the rest of the males out there. However, there was one thing that was unusual: he never once looked down on me nor made fun of me for being female. He just casually did his duty like he always did, casting a few glances at me every once in a while. I was a little bit shocked to see one of the males be this kind to me before. I decided to speak up while he was still here.

"Excuse me," I said.

He stopped what he's doing and turned toward me. "Yes, your highness?"

Great. He now has my attention. "You're working well today. Why don't you take a break for a little bit?"

"Oh, wow. I can?" His tone didn't sound so arrogant nor cruel like most males are towards females. "I feel very honored, your highness."

I chuckled. "You've earned it. Please don't tell the others, though."

The male tengu chuckled as well. "Why not?"

"You know why~" I gave him a wink and he immediately understood.

"So, um…" He looked a bit nervous, which made me giggle to myself. I never knew he would be this bashful towards me before. "How, uhhhh, how are you doing? Doing well for your duties as princess?"

"Yes, it's fine," I answered. "Though, it can be pretty boring sometimes. All this work, you know?"

"Tell me about it." The male tengu gave a light laugh.

I sat up and turned to face him. "Say, what's your name?"

"What's that?"

"I mean, you've been coming to my room every so often to clean it, even if it's for no particular reason. You know, I can clean my room by myself, too, you know~" I gave him a teasing grin.

"I know," the male tengu said. He looked very bashful, which was cute in my opinon. "My name is Bankotsubo. What's yours?"

"Nyotengu," I said. "Nice to meet you, Bankotsubo."

For some reason, I felt this strange feeling inside my chest. Like my heart was beating so fast and my cheeks felt hot. What was this feeling anyways? This feeling I had? I never felt this way before. When I looked up at him, both of us gazed at each other for what it seemed like an hour or so. Something about this male tengu was really…attractive for some reason. However, I did not want him to know that I was interested in him just for the sake of saving myself and him.

"Well then, I think I should probably get back to work and then head to my room," Bankotsubo said.

"Alright. Go ahead." I gave him a gentle smile, making his face go all red and stuff and then he hurriedly focused on cleaning the rest of my room.

Bankotsubo…what an awesome name for a male tengu such as him.

 ****Later****

For me as the Tengu Princess, I pretty much did my princess duties as best I could, but could not stop thinking about that male tengu, Bankotsubo. He was probably the first male tengu to be kind to me this way and not go against me. Still, I don't know if I can fully trust him since we talked for the first time last night. I may want to hang out with him more when we get a chance. But that feeling I felt last night, though? What was that feeling anyways? I decided to ask Morrigan about it later on.


End file.
